There are two output shaft arrangements that are generally used in transfer case arrangements. They are one-piece and two-piece output shafts. Each have their own distinct advantages and disadvantages. The one-piece output shaft provides good radial runout performance and is economical to manufacture. However, the seal that extends between the shaft and the transfer case housing can only be serviced after the output shaft is completely disassembled from the transfer case. The second type of output shaft arrangement is the two-piece shaft. This type of arrangement allows for external seal servicing, but has poor radial runout performance and is more costly than a one-piece shaft. Thus it is more desirable to use a one-piece shaft because it is more cost efficient and it provides better run out performance. However external seal servicing is a significant drawback that will often limit how often one-piece shafts are used in transfer case applications. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide gearbox arrangements that permit a one-piece shaft to be easily removed from a housing for seal service. Thus, significantly shortening the time consuming process of disassembling the output shaft form the transfer case in order to service the seal.